Ron Weasley, 17ans, Mangemort
by Galou815
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, Ronald Weasley devient Mangemort. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui sont les bons et les méchants, qui possède toute la vérité ?
1. Le Départ

Bonjour tout le monde ! oui je sais une nouvelle fic alors que l'autre n'est pas terminé, mais celle ci me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment plusieurs chapitre on déjà été écrit alors j'ai de quoi faire patienté un peu. Quand j'aurai mon bac ( si je l'ai ) j'ai bien l'intention de finir se qui a été commencé ne vous inquiétez pas.

Nouvelle fic donc

Ron/Draco avec un peu de Sirius/Remus et de Severus/Harry comme ça tout le monde est content.

NC-17 par ce qu'il y a des lemon, du language un peu cru parfois ( m'enfin bon ça reste gentil je trouve )

Tout est dans le titre, Ron devient mangemort, comment ? Pourquoi ? vous le saurez en lisant. Et n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin bizarrement ça aide à mon inspiration ( Galou auteuse sadique certifiée)

_Chapitre 1 : Le Départ_

_Un silence de mort régnait dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, le plafond magique était sombre, orageux, aucune étoile ne scintillait comme à l'ordinaire. Devant les quatre immenses tables des quatre maisons de Poudlard, un groupe de mangemorts venait d'apparaître. Ils n'avaient, bien sûr, pas transplané, inutile d'essayer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ils étaient tout simplement entrer par la grande porte à l'heure du dîner. Au nombre de cinq, se tenant debout, arborant une fière allure, dissimulés derrière leur masque dénués d'expression. L'un d'eux s'avança, muni d'une canne. Tout le monde avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy. Sous l'œil inquiet de ses camarades, Draco se leva, prit une bouché de pain, mordit dedans voracement et jeta le reste sur la table avant de rejoindre l'homme à la canne. Celui-ci, leva une main gantés de noir, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils qui vint se placer devant lui, face à l'assemblé. Un autre homme, plus corpulent, s'avança à son tour, puis un second se mis à sa hauteur. Gregory Goyle, suivit de Vincent Crabbe, se levèrent et chacun rejoignirent leur père respectif. Un autre Mangemort, que tout le monde reconnu comme étant Bellatrix s'avança ensuite, Pansy Parkinson se leva et la rejoignit tout en regardant tendrement Draco qui détourna les yeux. Son regard de glace croisa celui de Harry, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils remarquant la lueur de détresse qui passait dans les yeux du blond. Le brun voulu se lever mais en jetant un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs, il vit Dumbledore lui faire un léger signe pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. _

_Tout le monde avait compris, un accord tacite, s'était crée entre le directeur de Poudlard et les Mangemorts. Ils pouvaient venir récupérer les recrus consentantes à condition de ne pas menacer les autres élèves. Les mangemorts, suivit de leur protégé firent demi tour, laissant seule l'une des leur face à l'assemblé. Elle était vêtue d'une cape noire comme les autres, son masque était plus sophistiqué. Il était fait d'acier, couvert de feuille d'or, de fines lignes noires s'entrelaçant, formant des dessins compliqués. Deux fentes au niveau des yeux, lui permettaient de voir, donnant l'impression d'être face au regard cruel d'un serpent. Deux trous l'aidaient à respirer au niveau du nez. A la place de sa bouche, un trou, où de fines lames s'entrecroisaient, ressemblant ainsi à une mâchoire de requin faite d'acier. Contrairement aux autres, sa chevelure dépassait: longue, noire et désordonnée. Elle restait là, semblant chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Elle leva alors un bras en direction de la table des gryffondores. Lentement, elle déplia ses longs doigts et fit signe à cette personne de la rejoindre. Sous le regard consterné de tout le monde, Ronald Wesley, se leva sans hésitation et marcha d'un pas assuré vers la mangemort._

_Ron ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Cria Harry en se levant._

_Le rouquin ne se retourna pas, il se plaça à côté de la femme, son regard était fixe, vide. Il se refusait à regarder ceux qui étaient ses amis._

_Qu'est ce que c'est, cette mascarade, dit Dumbledore en se levant, Monsieur Wesley … Ronald ! Nous avions dit, aucune menaces envers mes élèves et devant mes yeux vous soumettez un élève à l'Imperium !_

_Il n'est pas sous imperium mon cher, il est consentant, comme les autres._

_C'est impossible !_

_Un garçon de 17 ans, vivant dans une famille nombreuse, dans des conditions précaires. Il vit dans l'ombre de cette famille, il n'est qu'un Wesley de plus, il vit dans l'ombre de Harry Potter, même sa petite sœur est devenu une héroïne. Et lui ? Qui est il ? L'ami du célèbre Potter, le Weasley, le rouquin. Je lui offre bien mieux que tout ce qu'il peut imaginer. Il deviendra quelqu'un, il possédera ce qu'il veut, il ne sera pas n'importe quel Weasley, il sera Ronald, Mangemort au service de Voldemort, protégé de Venela Adelae. Qui sait ? Peut être deviendra t'il aussi célèbre que ce cher Potter._

_Venela, on s'en va ? Demanda Ron d'un air nonchalant. _

_La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et le regarda presque amoureusement, elle acquiesça en passant tendrement sa main dans la tignasse rousse. Elle commença à faire demi tour lorsque Lucius ouvrit rageusement la grande porte._

_Ce petit enfoiré s'est enfuit, rugit t'il._

_Langage mon cher, il y a des enfants ici, de qui parles tu, demanda calmement la Mangemort._

_De Draco, évidemment !_

_Prend Ron, je m'occupe de Draco, si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te tue de mes propres mains. C'est mon protégé et il a été admis par le maître, si tu y touches, nous serons deux à te torturer, est ce clair ?_

_Ton amour pour les jeunes hommes désespérés te perdra._

_Toi, c'est ta descendance qui te perdra._

_La jeune femme passa une fois de plus la main dans les cheveux de Ron et se transforma en serpent avant de disparaître entre les pierres de l'école. Lucius prit Ron par l'épaule et l'emmena avec lui. Après quelques minutes de silence, tous les élèves se mirent à parler en même temps. Harry se leva, suivit d'Hermione, ils se ruèrent vers la grande porte mais Dumbledore la bloqua avant qu'ils ne puissent partir à la poursuite des Mangemorts. Harry fit alors demi tour, les larmes aux yeux._

_Professeurs Dumbledore ! Cria Harry, c'est … c'est impossible … c'est Ron !_

_Je crains que …, Dumbledore s'arrêta comme si les mots qu'il allait dire lui étaient douloureux, je crains que Ron n'ait changé de côté Harry._

_Mais ça fait sept ans que … c'est notre ami … c'est … c'est mon meilleur ami, dit Harry hors de lui._

_Dumbledore allait répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, son regard fixa un point derrière Harry qui se retourna pour faire face à la mangemort qui tenait fermement Draco par les épaules._

_Tu as raison Potter, c'était ton ami, dit la jeune femme calmement, les gens changent. Professeur Dumbledore, nous avions un accord, seuls les élèves consentent venaient. Draco ne l'est pas, je vous le laisse, dit elle en le jetant à terre sans ménagement, on dira que je ne t'ai pas trouvé, dit elle en s'adressant au blond, un conseil blondinet, la prochaine fois que tu voudra jeter un Avada Kedavra sur quelqu'un, essaye au moins d'avoir l'air méchant au lieu de pleurnicher, tu ferrais mieux de canaliser ta haine pour le jour ou tu devra faire face à ton cher père. Fait en sorte qu'il soit fier de toi après sa mort même si c'est toi qui l'y entraînes. C'est pas compliquer, pense que ta vie est un enfer à cause de lui, pense aux coups de canne qu'il te donne chaque fois que tu fais un geste de travers, met toi fasse à lui lève ta baguette et lance ton sort avant qu'il ne le lance, n'hésite pas … Lucius n'aura aucun scrupules à le faire._

_Pourquoi vous me dite ça ? Demanda un Draco effaré._

_Parce ce que Lucius me bat toujours aux échecs et que j'en ai assez de perdre._

_Quoi ?_

_Cessons de discuter, ne croise pas mon chemin petit Malfoy, tu as eu une chance de me tuer, tu n'en aura pas deux. Professeurs, élèves, je vous laisse manger en paix, je ne voudrais pas que mon petit Ron s'impatiente._

_La jeune femme fit demi tour, et disparut par la Grande Porte._

A suivre ...

Je sais c'est court mais les chapitres suivant sont plus longs, dites moi ce que vous en pensez


	2. La Famille

Chapitre 1 : Le Départ

_Chapitre 2 : La famille_

_Dumbledore assit derrière son bureau avait réuni autour de lui les directeurs des maisons de Gryffondore et de Serpentard ainsi que Harry, Hermione et madame Pomfresh qui tentait de rassuré un Draco Malfoy recroquevillé dans un large de fauteuil près de la fenêtre. _

_Minerva, prévenez la famille Wesley au complet si possible, dit Dumbledore, et je voudrait que Remus et Sirius viennent ici aussi, rajouta t'il._

_Je m'en occupe tout de suite Albus, dit McGonagall avant de sortir du bureau._

_Un silence lourd s'imposa, Hermione tentait de cacher les larmes qui inondaient son visage, Harry regardait droit devant lui, le regard vide, Severus Rogue avait rejoint Draco qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il allait mourir. Un flamme verte apparu dans la cheminé de Dumbledore et la famille Wesley arriva ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir._

_Bonjour Arthur, dit Dumbledore en lui serrant la main, je vous conseil de vous asseoir, continua t'il en faisant apparaître assez de chaises et de fauteuils pour tout le monde._

_Albus, que ce passe t'il demanda Molly … ou est Ron ? Je vois Harry et Hermione mais ou est Ron ?_

_C'est le sujet de notre discussion. _

_Au mon dieu, les mangemorts, ils l'ont enlevé, au mon dieu que lui est t'il arrivé ?_

_Ron n'a pas été enlevé Molly, du moins … pas comme vous l'entendez. J'aimerais savoir, dit Dumbledore en regardant chaque Wesley tour à tour, si vous aviez remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez Ron ces derniers jours ?_

_Non … Non, les enfants vous n'avez rien remarquer, demanda Arthur en regardant ses enfants._

_Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred et George se regardèrent un moment avant de dire non._

_Professeur, allez vous enfin nous dire ce qui c'est passé avec Ron._

_A ce moment Sirius et Remus arrivèrent par la cheminée._

_Albus qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sirius, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Depuis quand Ron est un mangemort ?_

_Ron est un mangemort, cria Molly est se levant, c'est impossible !_

_Assied toi ma chérie, dit Arhur, Albus va sûrement nous expliquer._

_Merci Arthur … les mangemorts sont venu, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle les ont suivit, Draco a refusé de suivre son père._

_Mais quel est le rapport avec Ron ? Demanda Charlie._

_Un mangemort … une mangemort … lui a fait signe de venir et il l'a rejoint, il n'était pas sous Imperium, il était totalement consentant, il a même demandé à partir de lui-même._

_Molly plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche étouffant un cri de terreur._

_C'est … c'est impossible, mon petit Ron, il ne peut pas …_

_Albus, il doit bien y avoir une explication, notre fils ne peut être devenu un … un mangemort._

_Certes il y sûrement une explication, dit Albus, mais pour le moment, Ron … Ron est bel et bien devenu mangemort._

_Qui était cette mangemort ? Demanda Sirius._

_Il s'agissait de la jeune Venela Adelae, vous souvenez vous d'elle Sirius, elle était un peu plus jeune que vous, Remus et James, elle était à Gryffondor … elle était souvent avec Lilly._

_Je me demande ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffondor, intervint Rogue._

_Bien sûr, Severus, tu avais le béguin pour elle … si je me souviens bien c'est Lucius qui te l'a prise._

_Je n'aimais pas Venela !_

_Oh, bien sûr ton grand amour c'était Lilly, mais James est arrivé avant toi, enfin façon de parler, ensuite la petite Venela est arrivé, elle était … l'ombre de Lilly, forcément elle aidait tout le monde, entre toi et Venela. Si je me souviens bien, en sixième année la « petite » Venela avait beaucoup, beaucoup changé._

_Je m'en souviens, dit Arthur, ça pour changer, elle avait changé, tous les garçons avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Lucius y compris, il a finit par …_

_Arthur, les enfants sont là ! dit Molly outrée._

_Pardon ma chérie, donc je disait que Lucius … avait succombé … à son charme. On savait tous que Venela voulait la fortune des Malfoy, tout le monde s'est mis a l'appeler Vénal …quand elle entendait pas bien sûr._

_C'est impossible que se soit elle, intervint brutalement Remus._

_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui._

_C'est pourtant le nom qu'elle a donné, Remus avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?_

_Elle … à la fin de la sixième année, elle a disparut …_

_Oui … d'après des témoins elle a fugué après une dispute avec Malfoy, dit Sirius, après on ne l'a plus revu._

_Elle, elle a pas fugué, certes elle s'est enfuit après avoir eu des mots avec Lucius, elle est partit, elle a couru dans la forêt et … cette nuit là … j'était avec James dans la forêt interdite … c'était la pleine lune et …, Remus baissa les yeux._

_Et ? Demanda Albus inquiet._

_Elle … James n'a pas eu le temps de me retenir … je … j'étais …_

_Laisse moi deviner Lupin, dit Rogue d'un ton sarcastique, Venela a vu le loup, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est enfuit._

_Je l'ai tué ! Dit Remus brutalement._

_Qu'est ce que tu racontes Remus ? Pourquoi je n'y étais pas ? Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? Demanda Sirius qui semblait en colère._

_C'était entre James et moi, toi tu étais à l'infirmerie après que Severus ait versé une potion dans ta bièraubeurre. James et moi étions jeunes, on ne savaient pas quoi faire, on l'a …on l'a laissé dans la forêt._

_Par Merlin … Remus je vous croyais responsable, dit McGonagall, encore James je …_

_Vous pensez que mon père pouvait être un meurtrier ! Cria Harry_

_Non Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, seulement, je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit, saviez vous si elle était vraiment morte, laisser une jeune fille, blessée mortellement, si elle est toujours en vie … avec Voldemort qui recherchait les futurs mangemorts … pas étonnant qu'elle ai finit à ses côtés._

_Alors … vous pensez que c'est elle, je veux dire … je l'ai pas tuer ? Demanda Remus._

_Elle était sous nos yeux Remus, dit Dumbledore, je crois pouvoir dire qu'elle était bien en vie._

_Elle aurait mieux fait de mourir, dit Molly._

_Chérie ! Bon, d'accord, il s'agit de Venela, elle est devenu mangemort, ça n'explique pas pourquoi mon fils l'a suivit._

_Sans doute que monsieur Wealsey a lui aussi … succombé à ses charmes, dit Severus._

_Hermione qui n'avait encore rien dit se releva précipitamment._

_Professeur Rogue, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous prierait de fermer votre gueule avant de dire de telles inepties, au risque de devenir ma nouvelle cible lorsque je voudrais m'entraîner à lancer des sorts. Et maintenant que cette … Venela a donné tous les conseil pour lancer un Avada Kedavra, je me sens d'humeur à le tester._

_Hermione se rassit sous le regard effaré des personnes présentes dans la pièce._

_Je crois que le professeur Rogue a compris votre message, dit Dumbledore en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes, pour en revenir à Ron … Venela a dit qu'il avait été admis par Voldemort, Draco, dit le directeur de Poudlard en se tournant vers le jeune homme, est ce que tu sais se que cela signifie exactement ?_

_On est admis après avoir passé une sorte de … de test auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Un test ? Demanda Molly, Ron ne l'a certainement pas passé._

_Pourtant il a été admis, continua Draco, ça veut dire que Venela est venu le cherché, l'a présenté à Vous-Savez-Qui et qu'il a réussit le test._

_Serais tu entrain de prétendre que je suis une mère tellement stupide que je ne sais pas si oui ou non mon fils a été face à face avec ce monstre, dit Molly en haussant la voix au fur et à mesure, tu as le beau rôle, c'est sûr qu'à côté de nous, ton père est un exemple de parfait papa gâteau, crois moi si j'avais été …_

_Molly, Molly calme toi, dit Arthur en lui prenant la main, Draco n'est qu'un enfant, il ne pensait pas à mal, n'est ce pas Draco ? Dit Arthur en se tournant vers le jeune homme._

_Oui … oui madame Weasley, je … je suis désolé, dit Draco d'un air triste._

_Molly soupira, elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers le blond qui se leva précipitamment. Molly mis une main sur chacune de ses joues puis elle le sera dans ses bras tendrement._

_Mon pauvre chérie, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as pu vivre, c'est si horrible tout ce qui se passe, dit Molly au bord des larmes, c'est si étrange, toi qui reste et Ron qui … Bon sang qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête, oh mon pauvre chéri, je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça et je suis désolé de me comporter comme ça maintenant, je peux être une vrai fontaine à larme et avec tout se qui se passe je … je n'en peux plus._

_Charlie se leva et tenta non sans peine d'arracher sa mère pour l'empêcher d'étouffer Draco. _

_Et si on en revenait à notre histoire, Dit McGonagall, Molly, loin de moi l'idée de penser que vous êtes une mauvaise mère mais comme l'a dit Draco, Ron à été admis par Vous-Savez-Qui, ce qui veut dire qu'il l'a rencontrer, il lui a parler et il a réussit ce test. Je peux facilement imaginer un moyen pour Voldemort de le rencontrer, il suffit de lui donner un portoloin, il a même pu le voir en pleine nuit, pendant que vous dormiez … ce qui me pose problème, c'est de savoir comment Ron a pu entrer en contact avec Miss Adelae. Il n'a pas pu la rencontrer à Poudlard, c'est une mangemort._

_C'est aussi un animagus, dit Harry, c'est un serpent en plus, elle a pu se glisser n'importe où._

_On a jamais laissé Ron seul pendant plus d'une heure Harry, et puis …il nous l'aurait dit si un serpent était venu lui proposer de rejoindre les mangemorts, on parle de Ron._

_Oui justement, dit Harry, on parle de Ron, notre ami, et ce même Ron vient de rejoindre sous nos yeux mon pire ennemi … professeur Dumbledore, il faut ramener Ron, je m'imagine mal me retrouver face à lui, le jour de la batail final, appart le professeur Rogue, je ne voit personne capable de lui jeter un Avada Kedavra._

_Cela me fendrait le cœur de voir ce gosse à Askaban, dit Sirius. _

_Oui mais comment voulez vous le reconnaître si il a un masque comme les autre mangemorts, dit Fred, je serait bien incapable de faire la différence entre Crabbe et … et mon frère._

_C'est complètement surréaliste, dit Percy, Ron est devenu mangemort et on ne s'en ait même pas rendu compte, comment ça a pu se produire ?_

_A mon avis, Venela a du voir Ron cet été, elle a dû trouver un bon argument pour le convaincre, du moins … elle a du le convaincre que c'était mieux pour lui, dit Dumbledore._

_Ron est intelligent tout de même, dit Molly, il n'est pas assez bête pour se laisser influencer par un mangemort._

_Avec une baguette sous la gorge on peut faire n'importe quoi, répondit Sirius._

_Monsieur Wesley n'avait pas l'air menacé, dit le professeur Rogue, il est allé directement vers elle, il n'a pas hésité, je pense qu'il avait une raison d'y aller, mais connaissant Monsieur Wesley, je pense qu'il n'a pas dû se rendre compte que ce qu'il faisait était stupide et dangereux, il n'en a fait qu'a sa tête comme d'habitude._

_Je pense qu'il y a un peu de ça effectivement, dit Dumbledore, il ne faut pas oublier que depuis son arrivé dans cette école, Ron a suivit Harry dans toute ses aventures aussi dangereuses soient elles._

_Mais il y a une différence entre soutenir un ami et devenir un meurtrier, dit Arthur._

_Ecoutez, je pense que nous ne résoudrons pas ce mystère ce soir, je vais faire préparer des appartements et vous pourrez tous passez la nuit ici, nous chercherons des réponses à tête reposé. De plus, Severus va devoir rejoindre Voldemort, il ne l'a pas fait ce soir parce que l'année n'est pas finit mais dans une semaine l'année scolaire sera terminée._

_Mon fils va rester avec cette femme pendant une semaine ! s'exclama Molly._

_Molly, je ne peut rien faire de plus, je ne sais pas où il est, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête, je suis désolé de vous dire ça Molly, mais je suis impuissant. Je vais demander à Madame Pomfresh de vous donner quelque chose qui vous aidera à dormir. Minerva, faites savoir aux élèves que si l'un d'entre eux a remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez le jeune Wesley, il doit aussitôt nous le faire savoir. Il faut trouver une chambre pour Draco, une chambre qui sera surveillé, Sirius, Remus vous vous en chargerez._

_Remus s'en chargera très bien tout seul, dit Sirius sèchement, je retourne chez moi._

_Qu'est ce que tu racontes Sirius ? Tu … tu m'en veux ?_

_Ne m'adresse plus la parole Lupin, Professeur Dumbledore, je crois que Lupin est tout a fait capable de protéger Draco, à moins bien sûr qu'il ne le tue et qu'il garde ça pour lui._

_Tu es ridicule Sirius !_

_J'ai dit, ne m'adresse plus la parole Lupin !_

_Ecoutez intervint McGonagall, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de vous chamailler comme des enfants ! Madame Pomfresh, accompagnez Molly, Arthur et leurs enfants dans les appartements près des miens, Draco vous irez près des appartements de Severus, Remus, vous suivrez Draco, quand à vous Sirius, je me contrefiche de votre mauvaise humeur. Vous faite partie de l'ordre, votre mission est de protéger le jeune Malfoy, je ne vous demande pas de partager votre lit avec Remus !_

_Il manquerait plus que ça ! dit Sirius contrarié._

_Madame Pomfresh accompagna la famille Wesley à leurs appartements, Sirius et Remus suivirent Rogue et Draco. Tout les quatre s'enfoncèrent dans la noirceur des cachots. Rogue conduisit Draco dans une chambre près de son bureau. Sirius et Remus restèrent dans un petit salon juste à côté de sa chambre. L'endroit était plutôt agréable, même si d'un point de vue Griffondorien le décors vert et or donnait un côté trop Serpentard à leur goût. Il y avait un grand canapé et plusieurs fauteuils qui paraissaient confortables. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminé, celle-ci étant orné de fine gravures représentant des serpents._

_Quelle horrible déco, dit Sirius en s'affalent sans un fauteuil._

_C'est très … serpentard._

_C'est bien ce que je dit, c'est horrible._

_Tu m'en veux vraiment Sirius ?_

_Oui._

_Ecoute Siri je …_

_Non Remus, je ne veux pas en parler, d'ailleurs je ne veux pas te parler._

_Sirius enfin … tu … on est ami._

_Ami ? s'exclama Sirius en se relevant, Non Remus, on est pas ami, moi aussi je croyais qu'on l'était mais je me suis trompé. J'ai tout vécu avec toi, j'ai pris tout les risques pour toi … toi tu possèdes un secret et tu ne me le dis pas. Je t'ai toujours tout dit Remus, je t'ai toujours fait confiance et qu'est ce que j'ai en retour ? Rien._

_Sirius, tu peux comprendre … tu crois que j'avais envie de t'avouer que je venais de tuer quelqu'un ! _

_Tu m'as bien avoué que tu étais un loup garou._

_C'est pas pareil Sirius … je voulais pas … j'avais peur que …_

_Que je te balance ? Tu pensais vraiment que je pouvais te dénoncer._

_Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé si tu l'avais su ?_

_Rien justement Remus, ça n'aurait rien changer, je serais rester ton ami, j'aurait garder ton secret comme j'ai gardé celui de ta lycanthropie. Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance, maintenant c'est tant pis pour toi, tu assumeras seul tes actes._

_Sirius … _

_La discussion est terminée. _

_Sirius s'allongea dans le canapé, tandis que Remus s'installait dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné. Le silence s'installa, Sirius fixait obstinément le plafond, tandis que Remus ne pouvais détourner son regard de lui. Il était perdu, la dernière guerre allait bientôt éclater et il venait de perdre son seul ami. Une boule dans sa gorge se forma, vivre une vie de Lycanthrope était déjà difficile, mais vivre sans Sirius l'était encore plus. Même lorsque son ami était à Askaban, il avait gardé l'espoir de le retrouver. Remus se leva et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Draco et y colla son oreille. Il entendit le son à peine perceptible de la respiration du jeune homme et compris que celui-ci était arrivé à s'endormir. Son esprit se tourna vers Harry, il considérait le jeune homme comme son fils et il savait que le garçon adorait Sirius. Harry allait t'il devoir choisir entre son parrain et son ancien professeur ? Remus sourit amèrement en se disant que le choix serait vite fait. _


	3. La Raison

Voilà le chapitre numéro 3, merci beaucoup pour vos Review, vous aller enfin savoir ce qui se passe vraiment dans la petite tête de Ron, les choses se passent un peu rapidement je sais mais à la base cela devait être un OS et cela va finir en mini fic.

Ron ne devrait pas devenir trop méchant, à moins que mon cerveau un peu tordu ne le décide tout seul ( c'était une tentative pour rassuré les gens mais je sais pas si ça marche très bien )

N'oubliez pas la petite review "fais des yeux de Ron larmoyant"

Bonne lecture !!

_Chapitre 3 : La Raison_

- _Voilà Ron, on est arrivé, tu es ici chez toi, ta chambre est au premier étage, la seconde porte à droite, tu as ta salle de bain privé. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais un estomac sur patte, tu auras donc ton elfe de maison à toi et tu pourras lui demander de quoi manger 24 heures sur 24. D'ailleurs tu pourras lui demander n'importe quoi._

- _Hermione ne serait pas très contente si elle savait._

- _Tobby est très bien traité ici, d'ailleurs il est libre de partir quand il veut, je l'ai libéré mais il a préféré rester, en échange je le nourrie et je fais en sorte qu'il soit convenablement habillé. Bon il a gardé quelques mauvaises habitudes comme celle de se taper la tête contre les murs, mais de ce point de vue, il est irrécupérable._

- _Ca me rappelle Dobby._

- _Oh oui, l'ancien elfe de Lucius, un vrai pleurnichard lui … je parle de Dobby, pas de Lucius. _

- _Il était plutôt gentil, mise appart le fait qu'il a failli nous faire renvoyer de Poudlard, il a failli nous faire tuer par le saule cogneur aussi._

- _Je me demande combien de fois il s'est tapé la tête contre le mur après ça, heureusement qu'il sont pas très beau, on voit moins les bosses et les bleus._

_Ron se mit à rire. Venela et lui s'assirent dans un canapé, Tobby arriva et leur servit de la bierraubeurre ainsi qu'un nombre incroyable de petits gâteaux de toute les sortes._

- _Ca c'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu, dit Ron._

- _Je sais, je sais … on trouvera un moyen d'avoir l'œil sur lui._

- _Il est sûrement très protégé là où il est._

- _Protégé ? Ron … Harry a passé une année entière avec Voldemort caché dans le crâne d'un de ses professeurs. Draco n'est pas plus en sécurité que lui. Nous, on est en sécurité._

- _Être mangemort, t'appel ça de la sécurité ?_

- _Ca fait vingt ans que Voldemort me fait confiance presque aveuglément. Je suis la seule dans ce cas, la seule pour qui il aura des remords si je venais à être tué. Bien sûr, quand je lui ai dit qui j'avais choisi comme protégé, il m'a regardé bizarrement. Mais il m'a suffit de lui dire que tu étais facilement corruptible et surtout que tu étais de sang pur, une dose de charme et tu devenais le parfait petit mangemort._

- _J'espère que je ne vais pas y perdre mes plumes dans cette histoire._

- _Tu parles de Draco ?_

- _Non, Harry, Hermione, ma famille … ma mère va être une vrai furie, elle risque de me chercher jour et nuit._

- _Dans une semaine tout sera fini._

- _Une semaine ?_

- _Voldemort a prévu une attaque le dernier jour, il faut encore que j'en informe Severus._

- _Rogue pourquoi ?_

- _Il fait partie de l'ordre, tout ce qu'il sait vient de moi._

- _Alors il sait que tu es une espionne._

- _Non … c'est une longue histoire._

- _J'ai tout le temps devant moi, raconte._

- _Très bien, je t'ai raconté comment Lupin en mode loup garou m'a attaqué et m'a laissé pour morte._

- _Oui._

- _Il m'avait complètement défiguré, Voldemort cherchait des recrus à l'époque, il m'a trouvé, m'a soigné et j'ai fini par accepter de devenir mangemort. Je savais que Severus allais le devenir et je voulais garder un œil sur lui. Il m'était impossible de montrer mon vrai visage, il en manquait la moitié, c'était …horrible._

- _Ca ne peut pas être pire que la tête de Voldemort._

- _Tu rigoles, c'était bien pire, bref il ne s'agit pas d'un concours de mocheté entre lui et moi._

- _Désolé._

- _Finalement j'ai décidé de prendre ma forme d'animagus, un serpent, il m'a donné le rôle d'espion auprès de ses recrus. Je suis resté un serpent, personne ne me connaissait, j'ai espionné les mangemorts pour savoir qui agissait en traître. Bien sûr je n'ai jamais dénoncé les vrais traîtres. J'ai fini par me rendre compte un jour que Severus faisait partie de l'ordre du Phoenix, à partir de là, j'ai dénoncé ceux qui avaient des doutes en lui._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Les mangemorts venaient toujours voir Voldemort lorsqu'ils avaient des doutes. Moi j'étais chargé de confirmer les doutes. Je me suis rendu compte que certain avaient des soupçons envers Severus. Alors j'ai convaincu Voldemort que c'était eux les espions, il les a exécuté et au final j'ai pu éliminer plusieurs mangemorts. _

- _Il y a plusieurs espions ?_

- _Le seul qui reste c'est Severus, les autres ont abandonné ? Et puis il y a toi et moi maintenant._

- _Je me sens si … coupable, envers Hermi, Harry et … envers tout le monde._

- _Tu fais cela pour une bonne cause Ron._

- _Le problème … c'est que m'a bonne cause est resté à Poudlard, je n'ai plus aucune raison d'être mangemort puisque Draco ne l'est pas._

- _Alors on a qu'à le récupérer_

- _Le récupérer ?_

- _Tout a fait ! Tu vas à Poudlard, tu fais de Draco ton prisonnier …_

- _Et je l'offre à Voldemort en plat de résistance ?_

- _Non Ron, tu en fais TON prisonnier. Tu vas voir Voldemort, tu lui expose les fait « Voilà monsieur le méchant, Draco n'a pas été très très gentil avec moi, de plus il a trahi votre … votre …confiance et il a trahi son père, je vous demande la permission d'enfermer Draco dans les donjons de la maison que Venela m'a offerte afin de vous venger »._

- _Et … il sera d'accord ?_

- _En tournant cela d'une autre façon … je pense qu'il trouvera ça … amusant._

- _Amusant ?répéta Ron incrédule._

- _Avoue que c'est ironique, Draco est à Poudlard et toi tu es là, le fait qu'un ami de Harry Potter soit de son côté est la plus belle chose que j'ai pu lui offrir et si en plus tu te montre cruel envers un traître …_

- _Mais je veux pas faire de mal à Draco !_

- _Je le sais bien ! Mais quand je te dit que Draco sera ton prisonnier c'est juste une façon de dire … qu'il sera à l'abris près de toi._

- _Je ne suis pas convaincu, dès que son père saura où est Draco, il voudra le voir._

- _Je n'en suis pas si sûr … Voldemort n'a pas vraiment aimé que le fils de Lucius ait refusé de se joindre à nous, en parlant un peu au maître, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait lui demander de faire en sorte que l'endroit où se trouve Draco reste secret._

- _Très bien, imaginons le meilleur des scénarios, Draco arrive ici, son père ne le sait pas … qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?_

- _Euh … bonjour, bienvenu à la maison, fais comme chez toi, ma chambre est au premier étage la seconde porte à droite._

- _Venela !_

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, c'est à toi de faire des efforts !_

- _Et si … et si il ne veut pas de moi ?_

- _Et bien … dis toi que … quoiqu'il arrive tu aura sauver l'homme que tu aimes, tu aura sauver un innocent._

- _Vivre en héros, mais vivre seul, dit Ron en baissant la tête._

- _Ca fait vingt ans que je suis seule Ron._

- _Et Rogue ?_

- _Il ne sait même pas que je suis auprès de Voldemort, il ne sait pas que … si il est toujours en vie, c'est que j'ai passé vingt ans à veiller sur lui en écartant toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur lui. Voldemort a toujours pensé que j'étais de son côté pour me venger de James Potter et de Remus Lupin, la vérité c'est que … bien avant j'avais l'intention de devenir mangemort, je savais que Lucius entraînait Severus là dedans, le soir où j'ai rencontré Lupin, je venais de me disputer avec Lucius à ce sujet. Severus est quelqu'un de bien, quoiqu'on en dise, certes il est un peu froid et il déteste les gryffondors, mais il a ses raisons. Il fait partit de l'ordre du phoenix, je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissante auprès de Dumbledore pour avoir réussi à le faire changer d'avis. _

- _Tu fais ça … pour la même raison que moi ?_

- _Non Ron … je fais cela parce que … parce que je l'ai promis à Lily ?_

- _Elle t'a demandé de faire ça ?_

- _Pas exactement … elle m'a demander de veiller sur lui, de surveiller Lucius et de faire attention à Severus. De toute façon, j'ai cru comprend que je n'était plus vraiment au goût de Rogue, apparemment, aujourd'hui il préfère les petits étudiants aux yeux verts avec des cicatrices en forme d'éclair._

- _Ha …Harry ?_

- _Severus est un homme plein de surprises, j'espère juste qu'il attendra que Harry ait finit ses études avant de le mettre dans son lit._

- _Quelle horreur, Harry ne fera jamais ça, on parle du professeur Rogue !_

- _Harry est un grand garçon, il est capable de trouver quelque chose de bon en chaque personne, dit Venela en fixant intensément Ron._

- _C'est vrai … mais Rogue … _

- _Avec du shampoing, un auto bronzant, un petit jean moulant et une chemise noir ouverte sur le devant je suis sûr qu'il est potable._

_Ron leva la tête vers le plafond, essayant de se faire une image de son professeur. Puis il se tourna vers Venela._

- _Là ça me dépasse, je n'ai pas assez d'imagination._

- _Tu es bien tombé amoureux de Draco !_

- _Mais … mais c'est pas pareil il a … un visage si beau, des lèvres si fines, des yeux si … ses yeux sont les plus belles chose que je n'ai jamais vu, il est mince et pourtant il dégage une telle force et sa voix … Venela sa voix est …orgasmique ! s'exclama Ron avant de devenir tout rouge._

- _Tu oublie que son visage ne t'a jamais montré autre chose que de la haine, que ses lèvres n'ont jamais dit autre chose que des insultes à ton égard et que …_

- _Venela tu … cherches à faire quoi, à me décourager, si c'est le cas donne moi aussi ma corde pour me pendre !_

- _Bien sûr, voilà une corde mon ami, dit la jeune femme en faisant apparaître une corde avec un nœud coulant._

- _Tu trouves ça drôle Venela ?_

- _Follement !_

- _Bon cesse tes pitreries, tu es encore plus immature que moi ! Il faut parler à Voldemort._

- _Tu t'en sens capable ?_

- _Avec un peu d'entraînement … avec un peu de chance … avec un peu d'espoirs … ça devrait aller._

- _La folie, tu as oublié « avec un peu de folie », rajouta Venela._

- _Ouai._

- _Bon … je vais t'aider un peu, premièrement tu dois prendre l'habitude d'appeler Voldemort « Maître », tu dois toujours garder en tête que tu es un mangemort, un méchant près à tout pour se venger de Draco Malfoy, tu es un personnage abject, tu hais les moldus et tu n'as qu'un seule envie c'est d'envoyer un Avada Kedavra sur chaque personne qui n'est pas de sang pur._

- _Comme Hermione._

- _Oui voilà ! Comme Herm … Ron arrête de culpabiliser, si tu continu je te renvois à Poudlard et je te laisse expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi soudainement tu as voulu devenir mangemort._

- _Ca serait plus simple._

- _Très bien Ronald, dit Venala en se levant visiblement irrité, je te ramène à Poudlard, n'oublis pas que dans une semaine Voldemort va débarquer avec tout ses acolytes, j'espère que tu trouveras une meilleure solution pour protéger le grand amour de ta vie …_

- _Vénéla !_

- _Moi je vais sans doute continuer ma petite trahison et quand tout ça sera fini je … je sais pas, je vais sans doute me transformer en serpent, rencontrer un gentil boa constrictor et qui sait ? Peut être qu'on aura plein de beaux bébé serpents, ça serai vraiment chouette hein ?_

- _Vénéla … je veux pas m' en allé … j' ai peur et … je suis Ron Wesley, l' ami d' Harry Potter, je suis pas Harry Potter, j' ai pas son courage, j' ai pas …son sens du sacrifice, je n'ai pas …_

- _Tu as un cœur Ron, c'est amplement suffisant quand on veut sauver la personne que l'on aime, et puis … tu es courageux ! Tu es devenu Mangemort pour celui que tu aimes, et pour faire ça, il faut du courage et le sens du sacrifice … ou alors il faut être complètement cinglé._

- _Ouai._

- _Ron, regarde moi, ordonna Venéla, si tu fais tout ça, c'est pour une raison … et c'est une bonne raison, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, quand tout le monde saura pourquoi tu es devenu mangemort, ils seront tous fiers de toi … bon ta mère risque de te donner la raclé de ta vie mais … elle sera très fière de toi._

- _Tu crois ?_

- _J'en suis sûr._

- _Très bien, dit Ron en se relevant, allons parler au … maître._

- _J'aime mieux ça !_

A suivre ...


	4. La Révélation

_Voilà la suite, au passage j'ai eu le bac lol j'espère finir cette fic mais en ce moment j'ai d'autre passions je me suis un peu éloigné de l'univers d'Harry Potter donc il faudra attendre que je me replonge dedans ( j'y reviens toujours à un moment donné )_

_Bonne lecture et UN GRAND MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !!_

_Chapitre 4 : La révélation_

_Remus se tourna une énième fois dans son fauteuil, Rogue et Draco dormaient paisiblement dans un lit moelleux, Sirius était avachit dans le canapé les yeux fermés, la respiration régulière, il était lui aussi tombé dans les bras de Morphé. Et lui Remus Lupin ne cessait de bouger, essayant de trouver un position confortable dans son fauteuil. Il finit par se résigner, il posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs et fixa Sirius. Il avait vieillit, Askaban l'avait changé mais Remus voyait toujours en lui l'homme qu'il aimait, le bel adonis coureur de jupon. Remus sourit tristement en pensant à toutes ces années où la jalousie le rongeait chaque fois qu'il voyait Sirius emmener une fille dans sa chambre, chaque fois que son ami se penchait à l'oreille d'une demoiselle qui se mettait automatiquement à glousser puis à rougir, chaque fois qu'il voyait la cravate de son ami accroché à la porte de son dortoir faisant comprendre que derrière la porte Sirius prenait du bon temps. Plus d'une fois, Remus a voulu entrer dans la chambre, lancer un sort impardonnable à la compagne de Sirius pour ensuite se glisser sous les draps et embrasser cet homme comme le loup affamé qu'il était. Et plus d'une fois, Remus s'était réfugié dans la salle sur demande en pleurant et en maudissant son ami qui l'ignorait. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, le loup garou se mit à pleurer silencieusement, sans cesser d'observer Sirius qui était bien loin de se douter de tout le mal qu'il faisait à son ami. Remus n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et il entendit à peine la voix qui l'appelait timidement._

_Professeur Lupin ? Professeur ?_

_Remus sursauta, il essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient encore et se tourna vers un Draco Malfoy tout juste sortit du lit. L'ancien professeur ne pu s'empêcher de détailler le jeune homme du regard. Le blond n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon de pyjama laissant à la vu du lycanthrope son torse imberbe, parfaitement dessiner. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ses petits yeux fatigués lui donnaient l'air d'un enfant. C'est en se faisant la réflexion que Remus détourna ses yeux, honteux d'avoir eut, l'espace d'un instant, des pensées lubrique envers un jeune homme qui avait la moitié de son âge._

_Vous ne dormez pas Draco ? Demanda Remus avec une boule dans la gorge._

_J'y arrive pas … professeur, vous allez bien ?_

_Je suis … un peu fatigué._

_C'est cette histoire qui vous met dans un tel état._

_Non c'est …hum, je m'inquiète un peu pour … pour Ron, et pour Harry, son meilleur ami est allé rejoindre son pire ennemi, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Harry doit ressentir en ce moment._

_Black vous en veut toujours ?_

_Black ? … Oh …Sirius est juste en colère … ça devrait lui passer._

_Vous l'aimez n'est ce pas ? Demanda le garçon timidement. _

_Remus sursauta en entendant ces mots provenir de la bouche d'un Malfoy._

_Vous devez trouvez ça … _

_Beau … et triste à la fois, dit Draco en souriant._

_Vous savez ce que c'est l'amour Draco ? … Je veux dire … le vrai, l'unique, celui qui fait autant de bien que de mal._

_Non._

_Personne n'a trouvé grâce à vos yeux ? _

_Pansy Parkinson est folle de moi, dit Draco en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de Remus, mais c'est pas vraiment mon genre, le côté pot de colle mangemort façon bull-dog est un tantinet repoussant. _

_J'imagine, dit Remus en souriant, alors dite moi quel est votre … votre genre._

_Ron._

_Ron ? Comme dans Ronald Weasley ?_

_Oui … pas de chance il est lui aussi devenu mangemort, déjà que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui mais alors là c'est le bouquet ! C'est pour lui que je suis resté et lui il …_

_Il est partit. _

_La vie est pleine d'horribles surprises._

_Nous en avons tous fait les frais aujourd'hui, dit Remus en baissant la tête._

_Sirius … ne sait pas que …_

_Non … et ça m'étonnerais qu'il veuille le savoir maintenant, je m'était toujours consolé en me disant que malgré tout Sirius resterait mon ami mais … aujourd'hui … je ne peux plus me raccrocher à ça. _

_Pourquoi vous ne lui avez jamais rien dit à propos de Venela ?_

_Sirius me voyait déjà comme son copain Loup-Garou, je ne voulais pas qu'il … qu'il sache que j'était un meurtrier._

_Mais vous ne l'avez pas tué._

_Je le sais, je le sais maintenant mais … c'est trop tard, dit Remus au bord des larmes, et puis dites moi ce qui est pire, tuer une fille ou laisser une fille pour morte en pleine forêt et voir que vingt ans plus tard elle refait surface pour entraîner le meilleur ami de son filleul avec les mangemorts ? Il faut que je me fasse une raison Draco, même en tant qu'ami il ne veut plus de moi alors en tant que … en tant qu'amant c'est tout simplement … impossible._

_Je sais ce que c'est, dit Draco en soupirant._

_Depuis quand … depuis quand êtes vous amoureux du jeune Weasley._

_Je ne sais pas, peut être depuis que je le connais, il est l'antithèse de ce que je suis moi, il a une vraie famille qui l'aime, de vrais amis qui sont toujours là pour lui, et il est toujours là pour ceux qu'il aime. Il à toute ces qualités que je n'ai pas. Et puis j'aime … j'aime sa simplicité, son côté gentil garçon qui ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche mais qui serait près à lancer un Avada Kedavra sur la première personne qui ferait du mal à ses amis. J'aime …son côté décalé, ses cheveux toujours en batail, ses petites tâches de rousseur qui lui donne tant de charmes, la petite moue boudeuse qu'il fait quand il est contrarié. J'ai passé mon temps à l'insulter, à me croire supérieur à lui, à le rabaisser jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il possédait ce que moi je n'aurait jamais. J'ai été jaloux de lui, je l'enviais. Je l'ai observé longtemps et je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais tout donné pour être son ami._

_Et plus si affinité ?_

_Chaque fois que je lui adressais la parole je m'en voulais aussitôt, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour …séduire quelqu'un, je perds mes moyens et pour ne pas perdre la face je lance des insultes. Mon père m'a élevé pour le haïr et moi …je l'aime._

_Pourquoi vous ne changez pas ? Si vous deveniez ami avec Harry …_

_A quoi ça servirait, Ron est devenu un Mangemort et puis comment expliquer à Harry que je veuille devenir son ami, je ramène devant lui et je lui dis « je suis fou amoureux de ton meilleur ami mangemort, tu veux devenir mon ami ? »_

_Harry est sûrement un peu déboussolé et vous avez prouvé que vous n'étiez pas le méchant de l'histoire, il acceptera sûrement le fait que …que vous vouliez vous racheter, vous avez un ennemi commun maintenant. Faites le en douceur, cessez de le rejeter, adressez vous à lui de façon plus …cordiale. Laissez faire le temps. Ca ne résoudra pas le faite que Ron soit mangemort mais … vous ne serez pas seul, vous saurez ce que c'est d'avoir un véritable ami. Je ne suis pas un exemple pour ce qui est de l'amitié, je m'en rends bien compte mais je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'à l'époque où James Potter, Peter, Sirus et moi formions les Maraudeurs. _

_J'aurais aimé avoir des amis comme ça._

_Ce n'est pas trop tard, il faut juste que vous y mettiez un peu du votre._

_Qu'allez vous faire avec Sirius ? Vous n'allez pas abandonner ?_

_Je … Vous devriez allez vous coucher Draco, n'oubliez pas que vous avez cours demain._

_Draco parut déçu, il se leva silencieusement et rejoignit sa chambre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Remus qui avait de nouveau le regard posé sur Sirius. Il referma la porte et le silence se fit. C'est alors que Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Remus croisa son regard et décela une once de tristesse dans celui de son ami._

_Sirius …tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?_

_Assez pour savoir que Draco aime Ron et que toi tu …_

_Oh …_

_Remus se leva de son fauteuil, et se tourna vers la porte de sortit, il allait partir lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta._

_Remus, viens ici, dit Sirius en se relevant et en faisant signe au loup-garou de s'asseoir à côté de lui._

_L'ancien professeur obéit et vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami sans pouvoir lever les yeux vers lui pour le regarder en face._

_Je suis désolé Sirius._

_Désolé de quoi ?_

_De …d'être ce que je suis._

_Tu es mon meilleur ami, le seul qui me soit toujours resté fidèle après toute ces années. Je …je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité mais j ne pensais pas que … que c'était pour … pour cette raison. Bon sang Rem, pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ?_

_Tu voulais que je te le dise quand ? Avant ou après que tu ais passé la nuit avec une fille ? Ca aurait changé quoi ? J'étais ton ami et c'était déjà beaucoup pour moi, je n'allais pas gâcher ça pour …_

_Tu as préféré garder ça pour toi, souffrir en silence._

_C'était toujours mieux que de te perdre complètement …écoute, je ne t'oblige pas à … tomber amoureux de moi, je veux juste …que tu restes mon ami._

_Je serais toujours ton ami._

_Mais jamais plus hein ?_

_C'est … c'est si compliqué, dit Sirus en se tordant les mains, c'est inattendu, je n'étais pas préparer à …_

_C'est pas grave Siri._

_Remus se leva et sortit de la pièce sans laisser le temps à Sirus de dire quoique ce soit. L'animagus resta seul sur le canapé, il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. La porte de la chambre de Draco s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une tête blonde apparut dans l'embrasure. Sirius tourna la tête vers lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un seul mot, Draco déclara :_

_Vous n'êtes qu'un abrutit._

_La porte se referma doucement, laissant Sirius interloqué et dépassé par les évènements. L'animagus jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte et se leva précipitamment. Il sortit du salon et se mit à arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de son ami. Il monta des escaliers, redescendit, tourna à gauche puis à droite pour se retrouver en face de la salle sur demande, il passa trois fois devant en pensant à Remus. Une porte apparut, il l'ouvrit et tomba sur Remus couché sur un lit, sa respiration saccadée fit comprendre à Sirius que son ami essayait de refouler ses larmes. Il s'avançât lentement, il tendit une main et la posa sur le dos de son ami secoué par les sanglots. Remus se releva brutalement pour faire face à Sirius. Le brun ne laissa pas le temps au professeur de réagir, il l'agrippa par le col et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Le baiser lui sembla plus brutal qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Sirius s'adoucit sans cesser d'agripper son ami. Pris de cours, Remus le laissa faire, mais lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il repoussa violemment l'animagus. _

_Pourquoi tu fais ça Siri ? Cria le lycanthrope, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, rugit t'il, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé de … de m'aimer !_

_Je ne me force pas Rem._

_Ah oui ? Il y a une minute à peine tu me faisait clairement comprendre que je ne serais jamais rien d'autre qu'un ami et là tu … tu te jette sur moi comme si tout avait changé d'un seul coup._

_Rien à changé, dit calmement Sirius, je me suis juste rendu compte que … que j'étais un abrutit._

_Ca oui alors, tu es un bel abrutit !_

_Le silence retomba, puis les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire ne pouvant empêcher leurs larmes de couler. Sirius mit ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Remus et se pencha doucement vers lui. Ses lèvres vinrent caresser celles de son ami. Le loup garou l'attira à lui, le faisant monter sur le lit. Sirus ouvrit la bouche laissant le passage libre pour que son futur amant y glisse sa langue. Remus tomba en arrière, entraînant son ami sur lui. Le baiser s'approfondit, leurs langues se caressèrent, se rencontrant pour la première fois. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus respirer. Sirius s'écarta légèrement de son ami et murmura :_

_Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire facilement à ce … petit changement._

_Je ne te force à rien Siri._

_Je sais Rem, j'en ai juste envie …j'ai besoin de toi._

_Remus attira de nouveau son ami à lui, leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer de nouveau lorsqu'un cri retentit, réveillant toute l'école._

… ai-je encore le droit de demander des reviews ?


End file.
